Several sports, including golf, tennis, baseball, cricket and hockey to name a few, require that an individual performs a swing movement.
Certain swing training devices have been designed to help a user of the device improve a swing movement. In general, these prior swing training devices have more or less an elongated shape and rely on centrifugal force to displace a weight along the elongated device. Displacement of the weight during the swing movement creates a force which allows the user to improve speed, power as well as the mechanics and timing of the swing movement.
Existing swing training devices exhibit many deficiencies. For example, existing swing training devices typically have a weight slidably mounted on a shaft, a handle at one end of the shaft, a stop at the other end of the shaft, and a spring mounted to the weight and one of the ends of the shaft so that, when the device is swung by a user, the user can feel resistance in his/her swing movement caused by the movement of the weight along the shaft and the force of the spring acting on the weight. In this type of device, the adjustability of the force is limited and not versatile. Also, in this type of device, the weight stops very abruptly during the swing movement when it encounters the stop at the end of the shaft, thereby imparting a sudden high centripetal force to the user which may not be desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in swing exercising apparatus for improving a swing movement performed when practicing a sport or for other exercising purposes.